The present invention relates to track lighting and, in particular, to the mounting of track to a support structure, such as a ceiling or vertical wall, the track configured to receive a light fixture.
It is conventional to mount the track of a track lighting assembly to a support structure, such as a ceiling, by means of conventional T-bar clips 10 of the type depicted in FIG. 1. An installer mounts those clips 10 to a conventional T-bar 11 of the ceiling structure. The T-bar clip 10 carries a carriage bolt 14, the threaded stem 15 of which projects downwardly. The track 12 must be provided with holes 16 to receive the threaded stems of the clips. 10. Then, the installer attaches the track 12 to the T-bar clips so that the stems 15 project through the holes 16, and so that nuts 17 can be secured to the stems 15. The track can be oriented as desired relative to the T-bar 11, i.e., parallel or perpendicular to the T-bar 11 or at any desired angle in between.
It will be appreciated that the installation of the track in that manner requires that holes be drilled in the track, and it is necessary for the installer to hold the track in place while inserting the nuts. In cases where the track is relatively long, that can be somewhat awkward.
It would be desirable to enable the track of a track lighting system to be installed more quickly and easily than has been heretofore the case, and without the need to drill holes in the track.